runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Time of the New Goddess
Time of the New Goddess The gods looked over the ruins of Asgarnia. They shared the land with each other, but they kept to themselves. Their followers were the only things that kept them occupied. Asgarnia was a barren wasteland, and the Gods hated it. Guthix lived alone in his sky pillar, Saradomin lived in the palace of clouds, and Zamorak lived in the pits of darkness. They were the true rulers of the land, but little did they know of what was occurring in their domain. Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. They were the shapers of the land, the enforcers, but most importantly they were the Guardians. Ignar, Guardian of Flame, lived in the Karamja Volcano. Aurair, Guardian of Air, lived above the clouds. Seacrale, Guardian of Water, lived on the coast of Port Sarim. Diagraul, Guardian of Earth, lived under stone in the Wilderness. These Guardians created the runes that were needed for magical means. They were no longer needed in Asgarnia after the creation of the runes, and so they fell into a deep torpor, waiting to be awakened when they were needed again. Beginings to the Endings The fire elf Shazam awoke with a start. She had been having a nightmare of what had happened to her family: warriors all clad in black were destroying the homes of the Fire Elf clan. They had suspended Shazam's parents in the middle of the courtyard. Her parents were twisted forms of agony and pain. Shazam ran to the mountains, crying tears of fire. She was young back then, too young to have seen the blood and guts covering the ground where she had played with her little brother, whom was tortured to death. Only she was left of the Fire Elves, not even the youngest babies were left alive by the murderous men. Shazam was seven years old at the time. She is now sixteen, but the memories did not fade, nor would they ever fade, she concluded. It was morning again, and Shazam was finally going to leave the mountains she had called home. She set out early. She looked at the memories the trees held, she passed the rock where she and her brother had carved their names on it, barely holding back tears she passed by it. Shazam tried to avoid the ruins of the Fire Elves' village, but it was in her path she could not avoid it. She passed by bones that were picked clean by scavengers, and there in the center of the courtyard were two skeletons, both were gruesomely twisted. Shazam could not cry for these twisted figures, she could only feel hatred welling up inside of her. Shazam passed by the village with vengeance in her mind, leaning over a fire she made. She grabbed her foot-long dagger and made the traditional blood oath cuts while saying: "I swear under oath of these wounds that if I ever meet those whom slayed my family, they shall meet their end, an end of fire and blades! An end of Shazam!" Journey Shazam journeyed to Varrock and bought a few items she needed. Afterwards, she traveled to Port Sarim, and was on a ship sailing to Karamja, where the headquarters of the Clad Black Raiders was said to be located. After a long day of sailing the ship crew went to their bunks. As Shazam sat on the prow of the ship watching the waves rise and fall, something gently bumped the ship so lightly it felt as if the ship was only rocked by the waves. Shazam turned her gaze to where she felt the impact, sitting on a little gray whale was an elf, wearing clothes made of sea weed, the elf's skin was the color of sand, the hair was white like the moon, and its eyes were a brilliant violet. Shazam looked very different to the elf, she wore leather clothes, her hair was different shades of red, white, and gold, her skin was the color of sandstone, and her eyes were gold with a white tinge. "Who are you?", the elf finally asked. "I am Shazam, last of the Fire Elves. Who are you? I am Searoth, last of the Sea Elves." "So who has killed your families?", Shazam asked. "None other than the oafs that killed off the Wood Elves, the Clad Black Men. It seems we chase the same enemies, then. Yes it does, but I can not fight them on land it is where I am forbidden to go. Yes well I was forbidden to go to water and look where I am. But the oaths... Are destroyed Searoth no one even lives in either of our tribes except for us, so the oaths are no more. I see, but I have never walked on dry land except for the minor islands my tribe used to live on. Then you need to learn how to walk, my newly found friend. Indeed, but you need to learn how to swim, my guess is that we teach each other then. Your guess is the logic we need to survive. Where can we meet to learn of each other's ways? Well this ship is going to Karamja, do you know where that is? Yes we used to trade with the people of Karamja. Good then we shall meet there. I shall see you at Karamja then. Likewise, Shazam." Searoth then sped away on the small gray whale, Shazam hoped he would keep his end of the friendship. "Land ahoy!" the man perched in the crow's nest cried. Shazam yawned, it had been two long days of sailing, and they were almost at Karamja. Relief flooded into Shazam's mind at the sight of land. After an hour the ship reached the Karamja port. Shazam nearly jumped off the ship when they reached port, but she wanted to act as dignified as possible, so she waited for the men to set up the plank, then she calmly walked off. "Where is that Sea Elf?", Shazam asked herself for the fifth time that day. "Umm I'm right here you know.", Searoth answered in his voice that sounded like the ocean waves. "When did you get here?!", Shazam yelled at him. "I got here five minutes ago, god so pushy. Just come over to the beach so I can teach you how to walk. Well hop on my Dolphin so I can you get there." Shazam hesitated, then she leapt off the dock and landed on the little gray whale. Teachings and Unknown Abilities "Are all dolphins this fast?" Shazam asked Searoth. "No, most dolphins are faster than this. Remind me to never ride a dolphin again, especially in deep water. Oh come on he only dropped you once, and that was mainly your fault, cause you fell off actually. I didn't fall off I just got sea sick, and I don't usually go for a swim you know." Searoth burst out laughing for some reason, while Shazam stared at him. Searoth suddenly realized Shazam wasn't laughing and coughed. "Umm Finian just told me a really good joke... Who's Finian? Umm you're riding Finian. Dolphins can't talk can they? Of course dolphins can talk, are you crazy! okay fine then, Finian tell me the funniest joke you know." Finian began squeaking, and then Searoth burst out laughing again. "Well I guess only Sea Elves can talk to dolphins." Shazam stated. Category:Stories Category:Rework